Sometimes, Things Don't Go As Planned
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: The one sentence challenge on livejournal, AkuRoku style! ;D


So, this is the 1sentence challenge on livejournal. Thought I would do it to get my thoughts out. It didnt really come out the way I wanted it, but oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them.

* * *

><p>01 - Walking: The blond watched his redhead walk through the smoke and lights of the club, slowly sauntering towards the bathroom, occasionally glancing back at the boy, winking teasingly.<p>

02 - Waltz: A small hand grasped his own as he guided the blond boy across the dance floor, and small fragile pink lips captured his own after the delicate dance was through.

03 - Wishes: Dear diary, my name is Roxas, and sometimes I wish that I could forget about my boyfriend and claim my best friend to be mine, and only mine.

04 - Wonder: "Holy crap!" Roxas yelled as he flew backwards, landing in Axel's arms as a ball that appeared out of a brick alley wall sailed past them.

05 - Worry: As Axel takes yet another drink, my insides are splitting apart with the feeling that tonight would hurt.

06 - Whimsy: Butterflies danced in the blond stomach as he twirled around the ice rink on the arm of his off the wall boyfriend.

07 - Waste/Wasteland: Normally, guns, ammo, and death are all you find in the Wasteland, but is it possible that I, Axel, have found… love?

08 - Whiskey and rum: My throat felt raw from the alcohol and my voice had since been lost in the throes of drunken pleasure.

09 - War: Dear Roxas, who knows when I'll be able to come back home or even write again, but I do know this: I love you.

10 - Weddings: "Why do I have to be the girl?" Roxas cried, stomping down the hall to Axel's room in a big poofy wedding dress, clearly not happy with the garment.

11 - Birthday: "YES WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY, PARTY!" Axel sang along to The Beatles out the car window loudly, causing Roxas to scowl in the passenger seat.

12 - Blessing: "Push Roxas, you can do it," Axel encouraged, kissing his boyfriend's head as Roxas attempted to push the baby out all in one go.

13 - Bias: "But that's not fair! You never even gave Seifer a chance!" Roxas cried, defending his friend to the very bone.

14 - Burning: As the flames licked their bodies, Roxas held tightly onto Axel, a smile on his face as their flesh melted into one.

15 - Breathing: Roxas closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat beneath his ear and felt the small shallow breathes of sleep take over his boyfriend.

16 - Breaking: Another painful stab to his heart from the vicious words of his once lover panged through Axel's heart and he knew if he felt one more, he would be gone.

17 - Belief: "Of course unicorns are real!" Roxas pouted, refusing to take down the poster that Axel refused to have up in their room.

18 - Balloon: "Oh Pinkie Pie, you're so random!" Axel squealed and giggled at the screen while Roxas looked at him questionably.

19 - Balcony: "Axel, be careful!" Roxas cried out, gripping his redhead's arm before he tipped over the edge and into the yard.

20 - Bane: Axel groaned into his coffee at the sight of his ex-boyfriend Roxas, who, unfortunately for Axel, wanted nothing to do with him.

21 - Quiet: Whispers hissed through the room from the couple lying underneath the sheets, both holding in laughter.

22 - Quirks: A giggle and another signature click of the tongue later, Roxas was in love.

23 - Question: "Can I help you?" Roxas said defensively to the redhead who was currently staring at his ass.

24 - Quarrel: Roxas felt like screaming as pure rage flowed through his veins because Axel had the nerve to show up empty-handed and forgetful on their anniversary.

25 - Quitting: "Just one more…" Axel growled out, attempting to light a cigarette, but Roxas plucked it and crushed it as fast as he could.

26 - Jump: Giggles erupted out of Roxas' mouth as he flew through the air, the trampoline taking him higher and higher.

27 - Jester: Roxas stared blankly at his boyfriend after he told a horrible joke, involving Roxas, a pair of scissors, and a box full of apples.

28 - Jousting: "AXEL, STOP BEATING ME WITH YOUR COCK! I WILL NOT BATTLE YOU!" Roxas yelled.

29 - Jewel: The ruby shined in the sun and reflected Axel in it's faces as he carried his once full of life blonde to the grave.

30 - Just: "It isn't fair to me that you get to go out at night, when I don't," Roxas stated venomously toward his boyfriend sitting across the room, nursing a mild hangover.

31 - Smirk: _There it is, that signature grin that I fell in love with_, thought Roxas as he watched Axel work.

32 - Sorrow: Chocked sobs from Roxas echoed through the casket and around Axel's pale, cold body.

33 - Stupidity: _Should have used a condom… _Roxas thought from his seat on the bathroom floor, a pregnancy test indicating that, in fact, his eggo was preggo.

34 - Serenade: Everyone swore they saw Roxas face palm when Axel got up on the stage and pronounced his love the only way he knew how: by song; more specifically, Toxic by Britney Spears.

35 - Sarcasm: "No Roxas, you don't look fat in those jeans, I swear," Axel said innocently, holding out his hands defensively.

36 - Sordid: "Hey Mister, wanna have a good time?" Roxas said while leaning over another man to talk seductively to a drunken redhead at the bar.

37 - Soliloquy: "Here we are, graduating class of 2011," Roxas started, looking into the flashing lights and families sitting in the darkened auditorium, specifically at Axel.

38 - Sojourn: We both knew that my time here was short but we also knew that there would be another time, somewhere in the future, that we could be together.

39 - Share: Warm juices erupted in Axel's mouth before he passed the paopu fruit to his boyfriend.

40 - Solitary: "Roxas, come on, it's been two weeks," Axel shouted through the front door at his boyfriend, who was sulking about the loss of their trusted pet cat.

41 - Nowhere: "With me, there will always be somewhere," Axel whispered in his once lost blond's hair.

42 - Neutral: It was just another break up, thought Roxas as he walked away from the emotionally wrecked redhead.

43 - Nuance: "I dunno, they look the same to me," Axel said, staring at the blue wall paint that Roxas picked out, trying to spot the very subtle differences.

44 - Near: "Far…. WHERE EVER YOU ARE! AND- Oh hi…" Axel said awkwardly after breaking from his singing after he noticed Roxas standing in the doorway.

45 - Natural: "Roxas, what is this shit?" Axel yelled from the shower, pouring a big puddle of thick, green, all natural shampoo into his hand with a horrified look on his face.

46 - Horizon: "It's so gorgeous," Roxas whispered from the back of Axel's pick up truck, looking out at the sun rising slowly over the ocean.

47 - Valiant: Axel threw himself in front of Roxas, effectively shielding the blond from the oncoming onslaught of arrows.

48 - Virtuous: Roxas laid back in the afterglows of sex with a smile and thought, "I'm glad I waited until marriage… especially with Axel."

49 - Victory: The beeps of the heart monitor brought tears to my eyes and butterflies to my stomach because finally, _finally, _Roxas was coming back to us; to me.

50 - Defeat: A long dreadful beep echoed through my ears and my throat tightened, because in the mere seconds that I thought we were winning him back, my blond's heart came to a slow, distinct stop.


End file.
